


i just wish i could understand my father

by rocket_rach



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, im so sorry, might continue at a later date, when i get bored of torturing ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket_rach/pseuds/rocket_rach
Summary: A mission goes south because someone got complacent





	i just wish i could understand my father

“Status,” Batman growled through their comms. 

“Robin is headed your way. I think I have Bane cornered, and Oracle is gonna send you the address. Looks like Oracle’s info about this enhanced venom was spot on,” Nightwing responded, watching as his younger brother flipped him the bird. Damian wasn’t happy about being sent back to Batman, but after seeing the way Bane tore through concrete like it was tissue paper… well, he didn’t want to take any unnecessary risks. 

That’s why he didn’t feel too bad as Damian raced off, cussing him out in Arabic. Can’t win ‘em all, he supposed.

“And his location?”

“Robin is heading down Bay Drive. ETA of… when, Robin?”

“…. five minutes,” Robin finally spoke.

Nightwing flinched. Robin was pissed. He started sneaking through the warehouse, carefully stepping over rubble and rebar as he followed Bane’s path. The warehouse had been abandoned for a few years, which meant that Bane’s massive size left a clear trail through the dust and trash that had taken residence in the building. He felt his thoughts drifting to Damian’s tone. This was supposed to be their mission, after all. Damian had played nice with Barbara when they were first conducting this investigation, and Dick had promised that he’d let Damian make the collar. But seeing Bane nearly triple his normal venom size tearing a goon in half had stopped that idea cold. He knew Bruce would back his call up later, when they were home and safe. A particularly large boot print caught his attention, mainly because it was placed directly center of a door that was leaning against the opposite wall.

“Bane’s location? I have Robin,” Batman asked. The sound of grapple guns firing reached Nightwing’s earpiece.

“Same warehouse, but I think he knows he’s cornered. Proceeding with caution,” with that, Dick turned off his comms. 

His wrist tracker immediately buzzed on his left hand. Nightwing’s gloves tore it off, chucking it far into the warehouse he’d just explore. Batman would be asking too many questions that he knew he couldn’t answer, especially if Bane was lying in wait.

Dick ducked low, only black tufts of his hair visible over a decaying moving belt that was covered in back. The warehouse was quiet. Bane, whenever he moved, was decidedly not quiet. Dick reached up slowly, grabbing his escrima sticks from their holsters on his back. Bane was never _this_ quiet.

He turned his comms back on.

“—ightwing! Come in! We need back-up at the docks—” Damian was yelling into his comm.

_The docks?_ Dick leapt to his feet and bolted down the way he came. 

The warehouse was quiet because Bane wasn’t _in_ the warehouse. Bruce’s yelling made him break into a sprint. He barreled through the door to the warehouse, spotting his father and brother battling a gigantic Bane at the end of the dock. His muscles were burning in protest as he pushed himself to run faster, his thighs pulsing with white hot pain. Then he saw Bane swing his open hand right into Damian’s head. He was swept off of the dock and into the frothing waters of Gotham Bay. Batman snarled ferally, trying to jump behind the former luchador to pull the pump out of the back of his skill. Right as Nightwing’s boots hit the dock, Bane reached behind himself and grabbed Batman by his head. He threw himself backwards. Batman disappeared under the sheer girth of Bane’s muscles.

“No!” Dick roared, reaching for a birdarang.

He threw it. The perfectly balanced metal soared through the air, cutting through the air with the greatest of ease to find its target. 

Bane had gotten to his feet. “I broke you before,” Bane was growling. He reached down, placing his hands on Bruce’s head and feet. “and I told you I would break you ag—”

The birdarang sliced through the tube, and Bane fell.

But Nightwing missed that. He had dived into the bay, the blue parts of his suit illuminating the water. Robin was sinking slowly, bubbles streaming steadily out of his mouth.   
Nightwing’s overused muscles were positively shrieking in protest as he grabbed his little brother. Dick clutched him tightly to his chest as he switched directions, feet kicking as his oxygen began to run out. As the dock became visible through the water, Dick changed his grip on his brother. He threw him bodily onto the dock. When Nightwing had finally made it onto the dock, his father and brother were laying still on the stained wood.

**Author's Note:**

> there's gonna be a part two when I decide which way I want this to go
> 
>  
> 
> are you happy now, ren


End file.
